


Kryptonian Love

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Requested Stories [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kryptonian Samantha "Sam" Arias, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Ruby Arias is 18, Smut, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: (Requested by ChangingDestiny4) Kara and Sam go out after being convinced my Alex and Ruby and things get heated.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers
Series: Requested Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659199
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Kryptonian Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changingdestiny4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/gifts).



> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is a requested fic from ChangingDesting4
> 
> *Warning* Minor Mother/Daughter kissing at the end as requested so be warned.
> 
> Also please remember that Ruby in this is 18 because I don't do underage stories.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Emily

A year had passed since Sam was set free from Reign and she kept her powers, she was as strong and as powerful as Kara and Superman was though it was a struggle, even after a year Sam was still struggling to balance her life as Superwoman, her job at the DEO and her responsibility as a parent, Ruby was 18 years old now and still maintained a close relationship with her mother but lately she had grown worried because her mother had not been in a relationship for some time and was all pent up, her mother was too worried about hurting somebody.

Ruby also knew her mother had feelings for Kara and really wanted her mother and Kara to be together, her mother deserved to be happy and so did Kara, Ruby could feel the sexual tension and the attraction between Kara and her mother every time during training or whenever Sam and Ruby came over to see Alex and Kara, the tension and feelings between Kara and Sam was the topic of much conversation between Alex and Ruby, Alex wanted her sister to be happy, lately Kara had been struggling to balance her job at CatCo, her job at the DEO and Supergirl and was struggling to balance her personal life and Alex was getting worried about her beloved adopted Kryptonian sister.

Alex and Ruby decided that Kara and Sam needed some time for rest and relaxation, also they needed to release that pent up stress that came with balancing their lives as superheroes as well as their personal and professional lives and hopefully, admit that they are both head over heals in love with each other because if Ruby and Alex had to keep on watching them both making heart eyes at the other then Alex was going to bash her own skull against the wall.

Alex made her way towards Kara’s apartment one night, the snow was coming down and Alex was bundled up nice and warm in her thick parka with her hood up, it had been 2 months since Maggie and her ended their engagement due to the fact Maggie didn’t want kids, Alex stepped into the main lobby and the elevator doors opened, unzipping her parka Alex stepped inside and the elevator began it’s ascent as Alex leaned against the wall.

She checked her phone for a text from Ruby but so far nothing, Ruby was no doubt trying to convince her mother to go out tonight and let her hair down, after Reign kidnapped Ruby though Sam had been hesitant to leave the 18 year old alone on the apartment, that and she was afraid to go out in the event she would hurt somebody… plus her feelings for Kara made it difficult to be with anyone.

The elevator doors opened and Alex stepped out, looking both ways down the hallway Alex made her way over to the apartment door and pulled out her key, slipping the key into the lock Alex turned the door handle and opened it ajar but stopped once the door was open at a crack “Okay Kara, I’m coming in!” she called “Please put Kara Jr back in it’s cage please” she pleaded.

Once too many times she had walked in on Kara ‘beating the meat and moaning Sam’s name’ and Alex had no intention of getting another eyeful of Kara’s meat “I’m not an animal Alex, you can come in” Kara called back, though the tone of her voice conveyed she was amused by Alex’s behavior, Alex poked her head in and sure enough Kara was standing there in a pair of tight blue jeans and a black short sleeved shirt, her hair hanging down over her shoulders and her glasses were off.

“Good, last thing I want is to get another eyeful” Alex shivered as she stepped into the apartment.

Kara smiled as she walked over to the kitchen “Beer?” she asked as she opened the fridge.

Alex shook her head “No thanks, I’m not stopping long” she replied.

“So… what’s up?” Kara asked as she focused on Alex “Our scheduled sister night is tomorrow” she said.

“I know, I’m here because I am hoping I can convince you to take the night off?” Alex asked.

“What why?” Kara asked as she looked at her sister concerned.

“J’onn has agreed to take over as Supergirl for tonight” Alex started as she took her sister’s hand “Look, what I’m trying to say is that I want you to take the night off as Supergirl, go out and have fun” she said “You’ve been working really hard and haven’t had any time to yourself” she explained “I just want you to kick back and relax”

Kara sighed heavily almost looking relieved “So… you’re not replacing me for Sam” she said.

Alex couldn’t stop the hurt that Kara would even think that “Of course not” she said “You’re my sister Kara and I love you, I just feel like Supergirl is dominating your existence” she said “I want you to go out, drink and dance, have fun… take Sam with you” she said all too eagerly and Kara’s bullshit detector went off.

Folding her arms Kara smirked “So that’s what this is really about” she said.

Alex paled “Uh… what?” she asked.

“You want me and Sam to spend the evening together in hopes I’ll tell Sam how I feel about her” Kara stated “I know you Alex… all too well” she said.

Alex sighed heavily “Look, I just want to see you happy” Alex said “You love Sam and I know that Sam loves you” she continued “Kara, you are everything to me and I want you to find love and happiness, like I had with Maggie” she said.

“But… Sam’s my best friend, she doesn’t love me that way?” Kara asked, she was too afraid to act on her feelings.

Alex laughed “Oh please, it’s obvious to anyone with a brain that Sam is head over heels for you” she said.

“Really, anyone with a brain?” Kara asked “Then how can you see it?” she asked with a smirk

“Ouch” Alex pressed her hand to her heart “So rude”

Kara sighed heavily as she looked at her feet “I guess… 1 night, won’t do any harm” she said.

Alex squealed as she bounced in her seat “Excellent” she said, she soon jumped off the seat and ran over to Kara’s side and hugged her tight “Have fun, wear protection” she said.

Kara scoffed “Wouldn’t work, my sperm’s so powerful it’ll rip the condom open” she said.

Alex clenched her eyes shut “Not the mental picture I want to see” she whined.

Kara chuckled as she nodded her head “I’ll call Sam” she said, she made her way over to the side table beside the couch where the cordless phone was waiting only before she grabbed it the phone began to ring, Kara turned to Alex and she hummed at Alex’s innocent expression before she grabbed the phone and answered it “Hello” she greeted curiously.

“Hey Kara” Sam greeted nervously “I was wondering if you was available to going out with me tonight, Ruby convinced me that I need time to relax and have fun” she said.

“What a coincidence” Kara commented “Alex was just saying the same thing” she said as she turned to Alex.

Sam narrowed her gaze and turned to a blushing Ruby “Hmmm I think we’re being set up here” she said.

“Me too but they do have a point, we have let our superhero lives affect our personal lives” Kara said “I’m up for it” she said.

Sam sputtered over her words “What?” she asked as her cheeks went bright red.

Kara realized how that sounded “I mean, I’m up for going out with you” she said.

Sam bit her lip and giggled “I’ll see you tonight” she said.

“See you tonight” Kara replied before turning to Alex.

Alex was smirking “So, you’re up for it huh?” she asked.

“Shut up” Kara whined making Alex giggle, Sam called Alex up not long after and asked if she could keep an eye on Ruby, Alex nodded her head and happily agreed to spend the night watching Sam’s 18 year old daughter, Alex adored Ruby.

The night Sam was waiting for Kara outside the nightclub, Kara had texted her to let her know she was on her way so right now Sam was waiting for her, she looked at the children across the street throwing snowballs at each other and she saw a little girl making a snow man, she put the last touches on to the snowman and her parents clapped their hands applauding their daughter, Sam couldn’t help but imagine herself and Kara as parents, watching their little girl make snowmen.

Sam’s thoughts though was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw it was not Kara but was in fact a man, the man was big and muscular, his teeth was yellow and he had a thick red beard and he stank of whiskey, swaying from side to side the man leaned in “Hey sexy, want to ride my pole?” he asked, though his words was a slurred mess.

Sam politely shrugged him off “Sorry but I am sure my date wouldn’t like that” she said.

“And where is your date, bet you he forgot… come on babe, you know you want it” he leaned in closer and went to kiss her.

“I do believe your bothering my date” Kara’s firm voice came from the alleyway behind them and Sam smiled as they turned around, the man paled when he saw her and Sam smirked, licking her lips as she enjoyed the view because Kara stood there in her brand new Supergirl suit, the skirt no more and replaced with pants.

The man scurried away, stumbling as he ran off crying his apology behind him, Sam chuckled as she gazed at Kara “Nice, very nice” she said, Kara grinned as she winked and sped into her normal human clothes, now she stood there in blue jeans, boots and a tight black tank top with her glasses pushed up to the bridge of her nose, Sam stood there in a skirt, heels and a shirt though the cold didn’t bother them at all, being Kryptonian and superpowered.

“You look amazing” Kara said as she gazed lustfully at Sam, the intensity of Kara’s gaze made Sam shiver and bite her lip as her core throbbed and moistened.

Sam looked to the nightclub “Shall we?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “We shall” she replied and together they walked in.

The nightclub was bouncing with life, the music was blaring and as Kara and Sam made their way inside, Sam watched as the women danced and ground against one another on the dancefloor, Kara could practically smell the arousal and so could Sam because of their heightened senses, Kara and Sam made their way down into the crowd and found an empty booth.

Sitting down Sam and Kara ordered their drinks and they watched the women dance and grind, this nightclub was a human/alien lesbian bar, there was many women in this place who had different sex organs like Kara, some had penises instead of vagina’s whilst some had both, for Kara though she had a penis though her lovers never complained, not even hard the thing was 9 inches long and thick, Leslie Willis aka livewire gagged for a good fucking every chance she had with Kara, right up until Reign killed her, Kara missed her a lot.

Now for a whole year neither Kara or Sam had been with anyone for months and their libido was heightened, which only became worse when they were around one another, Kara and Sam sat there for a while talking and drinking and downing their shots, Sam was laughing at a story Kara was telling about Alex, it had been so long since Sam had a good time and thanks to her daughter and Alex, both her and Kara were having the time of their lives.

Sam was talking about Ruby and how soon Ruby would be going off to college now that she had graduated high school and Sam would soon be alone, Kara took her hand and gave it a squeeze “You will never be alone” she said with a comforting smile and Sam smiled in response, she really loved Kara but she was too afraid to act because they were the best of friends.

Plus Kara didn’t feel the same for her… did she?

The drinking continued and soon they started to flirt heavily, Sam started to flirt and was surprised when Kara began to flirt back with her, Sam kept it going and so did Kara, talking and flirting with one another as their feet brushed against another, Sam couldn’t believe Kara was flirting back with her and she didn’t want this to end, she wanted to keep going… no… more than that; she wanted to lunge across the booth and kiss Kara with every ounce of passion she had

Soon the music changed into something slow and seductive and Kara beamed “I love this song” she jumped to her feet and she pulled Sam to her feet with her, slowly she pulled Sam to the Dancefloor “Come on, dance with me” she pleaded, giving her best puppy dog smile which made Sam melt, she could just hear Ruby’s voice ‘ _Whipped’_ and she would be right, Sam was whipped when it came to Kara.

Sam allowed herself to be pulled out onto the dancefloor, Kara turned to her and soon they turned to each other and began to sway together with the beat of the music, the movements of their swaying was slow, Kara’s hands resting on Sam’s hips as they moved together slowly, Sam bit her lip to suppress a moan that was threatening to escape when the bulge in Kara’s jeans hardened and brushed against her center.

The slow grinding intensified and soon Sam and Kara picked up the pace, grinding harder on the dancefloor, practically humping each other right there as Sam’s breathing grew heavier, her arms snapping around Kara’s shoulders and her hands interlocked behind Kara’s neck, Kara’s hands snaked lower down to Sam’s ass and Kara gripped tight making Sam gasp as she kept grinding back hard against the bulge in Kara’s jeans.

The heat between them was intense, so intense that it would have set the whole club on fire if they kept going and they did, Kara leaned in and began kissing Sam’s neck as Sam leaned her head to the side, giving Kara more access to her neck as they continued to grind heavily on the dancefloor, Kara let out a groan as they halted their movements and Sam grabbed Kara’s thick blonde locked and pulled her into a fierce kiss.

The kiss set off explosions of stars and supernova’s behind their closed eyelids, their hearts pounding as Sam parted her lips and allowed Kara’s tongue to enter her mouth and explored, their kiss was from so long of pent up desire, lust and passion that they were both unable to hold back any longer, they wanted each other and nothing was going to stop them both from getting what they wanted.

Sam broke the kiss and with a growl she dragged Kara outside, making their way through the crowd on the dancefloor Sam dragged Kara towards the back exit leading to the alleyway outside into the blind alley, Sam and Kara made out there for a while before Sam broke the kiss and changed into her suit at superspeed.

Like her old suit, her new suit was skintight and hugged her figure in all the right places but this time her suit and mask was blue and red and she had the house of El symbol on her chest, a gift from Kara after Sam had finished her training after she was separated from Reign and Reign was stopped.

Sam smirked as she stepped away “Catch me if you can” she shot off into the sky, Kara changed into her suit and she kicked off the ground and shot off into the darkness, Sam led Kara on a chase through out the city and Kara was hot on her tail, Sam teased her slightly as she slowed down enough to let Kara almost catch her before she sped back up to keep inches away from Kara.

Kara smirked as she turned left and vanished amongst the skyscrapers, Sam looked over her shoulders and saw Kara was gone, Sam looked confused as she did a scan with her x-ray vision to see where Kara had vanished too, was their an accident and she completely missed it, did Kara get tired of the teasing?

Floating there for a moment Sam was beginning to worry until finally something collided with her and they spiraled through the finished concrete wall of an empty construction building, bouncing across the ground they rolled to a stop and Sam grunted as Kara pinned her down on the floor with a seductive smirk, Sam grinned “Cheater” she teased.

“Hey, there are no rules” Kara retorted and she leaned down and her lips collided with Sam’s, Sam growled into the kiss as she bit on Kara’s bottom lip and sucked on it making Kara growl back as she kept Sam pinned beneath her, Sam pushed Kara back from the kiss and she roughly ripped open Supergirl’s suit, the fabric tearing so Supergirl’s breasts were out and Sam sat up, her mouth eagerly wrapping around Kara’s nipples and she sucked on them.

Kara’s head leaned her head back and moaned as she gripped Sam’s hair, Sam moaned as her tongue flicked and she sucked on Kara’s nipples eagerly, paying close attention to both nipples equally until Kara roughly pinned her back down, the ground cracking and breaking apart as Sam grunted from the impact as Kara tore Sam’s super suit open until her breasts spilled out.

Kara smiled as she licked her lips and Sam surged up, kissing Kara again with raw, animalistic passion, groping at each other’s breasts as they made out, their tongues and teeth’s clashes as they tore violently at each other’s suits and groped each other’s breasts, Kara’s cock was painfully erect as she and rolled about on the broken ground, Sam broke the kiss and smirked “My place” she purred before she kicked Kara off her and Kara went crashing out of the finished concrete wall, debris raining down on the people below.

Sam slammed into Kara and soon they spiraled through the air, locked in a deep, frenzied and animalistic kiss, their tongues invading each other’s mouths and dueling violently as they slammed against the side of buildings causing major damage but too locked in their passion to notice as they flew back to Sam’s apartment.

In the meantime:

Alex was waiting for Ruby to finish getting her bag ready for their sleepover party, Alex had so much planned for tonight, she planned for Ruby and her to have pizza, watch movies and then just sit down and talk like they always did when Ruby cake over to visit, Ruby was finishing up putting her things in the bag and zipped it up before a loud crash came from the living room.

Alex and Ruby ran out of the bedroom and Alex’s eyes widened as Ruby paled “Oh god” she whispered in shock “Their animals” she commented as Alex slapped a hand over her mouth as she stared in awe, Kara and Sam were really going at it with such raw and animalistic passion that would have broken bones if humans went at it like that, holy fuck Alex couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

It was like something you would see on the animal kingdom documentary, Alex looked at Ruby and the poor girl was so embarrassed, her face was bright red from blushing so hard and Alex pulled her into her side and she led Kara over to the door, Ruby ran out into the hall as Alex followed only to quickly poke her head back in, Sam’s legs were wrapped around Kara’s hips as Kara bit down on her collarbone, Sam hissed and moaned as she ground herself against the thick bulge in Kara’s pants.

“Holy shit” Alex whispered before shaking her head and she closed the door, turning to Ruby the poor girl looked absolutely mortified and Alex took her away but unable to get her mind off what she had just witnessed just a moment ago, Ruby looked thoroughly embarrassed by what they witnessed and they agreed to never speak of it again with anyone.

Kara bit and sucked on Sam’s collarbone as Sam ground her soaked core against the thick, throbbing bulge in Kara’s Supergirl pants, Sam unlocked her legs from around Kara’s hips and she dropped to her knees, palming Kara’s cock through Kara’s pants Sam moaned at how hard and big it was, fully erect Sam knew this was going to be painful because none of her lovers had been this big, the benefits of the yellow sun on Kryptonian cells.

“Oh fuck” Sam whispered as Kara’s cock was freed from it’s prison and Sam drooled at the sight of it, it was so big she knew it was going to hurt the round but she didn’t care, she wanted it to hurt, she wanted Kara to pound her soaked cunt till she is screaming as she cums all over Kara.

Gripping the cock with both hands Sam moaned as she slid her tongue against the underside of the thick meat, running her tongue up to the thick mushroom head and back down to Kara’s balls, taking one into her mouth Sam sucked on it making Kara gasp and moan as she watched Sam sucked on her thick balls as her hands stroked Kara’s cock.

Sam released the ball from her mouth and she stood up, ripping the remains of the now destroyed suits from their bodies Sam led Kara into the bedroom, the door shattered as it was slammed shut, Sam and Kara didn’t care, Sam tossed Kara onto the bed hard causing the force to cause the frame to crack, Sam climbed onto the bed and straddled Kara, rubbing the soaked lips of her cunt against Kara throbbing erect cock.

Kara bit her lip as Sam ground herself against Kara’s meat before she lifted up and pressed the thick mushroom head against her pussy lips, Sam smiled as she looked into Kara’s eyes and she dropped down hard, Sam threw her head back and screamed in agonizing pleasure as her cunt walls were stretched out around Kara’s cock.

“Rao… so tight… and wet” Kara panted as she looked into Sam’s eyes, lust blazing like a wildfire as Sam rose up and lowered herself down, taking all of Kara’s cock inside her until she was completely bottomed out inside Sam, Sam moaned as she took all of Kara’s cock deep inside Kara’s cunt and her walls were clenching Kara’s meat tight, the already fragile bed was creaking as Sam rose up and down, riding Kara’s cock moaning and groaning as she took every inch of Kara inside her.

Kara sat up and buried her face in Sam’s breasts; biting and sucking on Sam’s nipples as Sam and Kara moved together, Sam rising and falling as Kara thrusting up as Sam picked up the pace, the bedframe cracking and snapping more as Sam bounced on Kara’s cock as Kara thrusted up into Sam’s tight pussy, Sam crying out as Kara didn’t hold back and neither did Sam, bouncing on Kara cock like a cowgirl, Kara’s face buried in Sam’s breasts as she bit and sucked on the perfect mounds, sucking on Sam’s nipples.

Kara bottoming out every time Sam bounced on her cock, taking every inch of Kara’s cock deep inside her, Kara’s groans and Sam’s moans filled the room as the lewd sound of skin slapping together as Kara thrusted up as Sam dropped back down, taking every inch of Kara’s cock as her walls clenched around the thick meat, arching her back Sam threw her head back and screamed as she orgasmed around Kara’s cock, her walls clenching and releasing.

Kara groaned as she buried every inch of her cock inside Sam and shot thick ropes of cum deep inside Sam, Sam was panting heavily as she held onto Kara as she felt Kara filling her with come, Kara smiled as she gazed at Sam, a mischievous smirk on the blondes face “You finished?” she asked teasingly.

Sam growled “Fuck no” she kissed Kara with the same animalistic passion she had before, rolling over Kara pinned Sam underneath her and Sam wrapped her legs around Kara’s hips as Sam moaned, feeling Kara’s cock sliding slowly backwards until only the head remained inside Sam’s pussy, Kara smirked as she continued to kiss Sam with raw, animalistic passion before Kara plunge back inside.

Sam broke the kiss and she arched her back and she let out an ear piercing scream, her walls clenching around Kara’s invading cock as Kara bottomed out inside Sam, Sam was panting as Kara began to pull back and slam back inside, Sam crying out as Kara continued to pull out and then slam back inside repeatedly drawing a sharp cry from Sam followed by a loud moan and soon Kara began to piston her hips, her cock pistoning inside Sam as Sam’s walls clenched around her tight as Sam’s moans grew louder, the bed breaking apart as the 2 Kryptonian’s kept going at it like animals, unleashing a year of pent up lust and passion into this moment between them.

The whole building shaking as the 2 went at each other, fucking with a fierce intensity with all their might, every collision of their hips at super strength causes the whole building and even the ground below on the street to shake making everyone thing it was a small earth quake, unknown to everyone on that street below that it was in fact 2 super powered Kryptonians in the apartment above.

Kara continued to piston her hips, fucking Sam without mercy as Sam moaned and screamed as she demanded more, demanding that Kara take her roughly every which way, dirty talk, heavy panting, slamming Kryptonian skin colliding and the building shaking as Kara pounded Sam’s cunt and asll Sam could do was hold on and ride out another fierce orgasm that shook her body.

The Kara and Sam’s cries rang out throughout the bedroom as they came hard, spilling her load deep inside Kara held Sam close to her as the bed finally hit it’s limit and it completely broke apart, the bed came down hard and the mattress was wrecked, the springs coming up as the mattress was wrecked beyond repair but even that didn’t stop the 2 Kryptonians as Kara and Sam continued to roll about the floor.

Kissing frantically, frenzied with raw passion, biting at each other’s lips with another force to break the skin on each other’s lips as they kissed, Kara pulled her cock out and plunged back in, and they continued throughout the night, frantically kissing as they fucked every which way possibly conceived; Missionary, doggy, cowgirl and sideways whilst also giving each other oral.

By the end of it Kara and Sam was basted in sweat and cum, thick white ropes of cum was all over Sam’s face and in her hair as Sam’s juices dripped from Kara’s face and soon, by 4am after many hours of non stop fucking with all their power, Kara and Sam fell into a peaceful sleep, covered under the blanket and holding onto each other for dear life.

It was 10am by the time Kara and Sam woke up, Sam smiled as she gazed at Kara “Good morning” she purred as she felt Kara’s morning wood pressing against her.

“Good morning” Kara whispered as she looked dreamily back at Sam “We had better get up, Kara should be bringing Ruby back soon” she said.

Sam nodded her head “I agree” she said “Would you like to shower?” she asked biting her lip “With me” she finished.

Kara smirked “Think you can go for another round?” she challenged as she kissed Sam.

Sam growled into Kara’s ear “Oh babe… I’m far from finished with you” she purred.

Kara growled as she roughly yanked Sam close and they sped off into the shower.

The next thing:

That morning Sam was hoisted off the floor of the shower with her legs wrapped around Kara’s hips, the blonde Kryptonian slamming her cock deep inside Sam’s cunt roughly, the wall cracking as Sam’s back constantly slammed against it, her screams and moans filled the apartment as she demanded for Kara to fuck her brain out, more dirty talk followed which only served to drive Kara mad as she pistoned her hips and drove her cock deep inside Sam, bottoming out inside her as her cock was completely getting sheathed inside Sam.

Breakfast came:

Kara and Sam were at the table, unable to take their eyes off one another as they sat there eating pancakes, it was about an hour after their session in the shower and Sam was unable to remove the grin off her face and Kara was smirking and looking smug like the cat that got the cream… only in this case it was Sam that got the cream.

Multiple times.

Alex and Ruby walked in at that moment and Alex was smirking “Hey Kara, hey Sam” she greeted.

“Hey Alex” the couple turned to Alex and Ruby, Sam got to her feet and she walked over to Ruby “Hey, how was sleep-over with Aunt Alex?” she asked as she kissed Ruby’s cheek.

“It was fun” Ruby replied though unable to remove the blush on her face which worried Sam a lot.

“Honey, you okay?” Sam asked as she focused on her daughter.

“I saw you and Aunt Kara last night, I was getting my bag when you both came… crashing through the window” Ruby revealed.

Alex burst into a snicker at the mortified expression “I saw it too… and damn” She commented.

Kara buried her face in her hands “Oh Rao” she whined before getting to her feet and she walked over to Ruby “Ruby, I am so sorry” she said.

Ruby nodded her head “I know… it’s okay… just never wanted to see that” she shivered.

Alex was struggling to keep herself in line, struggling to stop the laughter that was bubbling beneath the surface “Though it was hard to sleep last night because of the tremors” she said.

Kara groaned as Sam blushed heavily, Alex giggled harder as she placed her hands-on Kara’s shoulders “Love you sis, now I need to make you both replacement suits” she said.

Sam called after her “Make many more” she called.

Ruby covered her eyes “MOM!” she whined.

Kara smirked at her as she folded her arms “So, you want to do this again huh?” she asked.

Sam turned to her with a nervous gaze “No Kara, I want us… to be together” she said.

Kara looked stunned by the admitting, but her face lit up brighter than the sun itself “Really?” she asked.

Sam nodded her head “Yes” she answered “Kara I’ve been in love with you for so long” she admitted and Ruby beamed proudly at her mother, Sam took Kara’s hand “I want a serious relationship, I want your fact to be the last one I see before I sleep, and I want yours to be the first I see when I wake” she said

“I love you too” Kara replied as she let a lone tear fall, soon Kara yanked Sam into a fierce and passionate kiss as Ruby watched with a proud smile, though she was stunned by how hot and heavy it was between Kara and her mother and she couldn’t help how hot it got her, she was 18 years old and due to start college soon and she had only ever been kissed once and that was a disaster.

She watched as her mom and Kara make out hot and heavily, Kara’s tongue sliding into her mother’s mouth and Ruby whimpered which caught the heightened hearing of both her mother and Kara who pulled apart, Sam looked concerned until she saw her daughter was being ‘effected’ by their hot and heavy make out session and Sam whispered something into Kara’s ear.

Kara hummed as she listened for a moment before Sam pulled back, Kara looked at Ruby for a moment before she nodded her head and walked over to Ruby, Ruby was 18 years old and if Sam wanted her to do this then Kara would do this, smiling Kara placed a hand on Ruby’s hips and gently tugged her closer “Ruby darling… close your eyes” Kara instructed.

Ruby bit her lip and hesitated, Kara smiled “I promise you will enjoy this but I need you to close your eyes” she said.

Ruby nodded her head and she closed her eyes, Sam stepped up beside Kara and watched as Kara leaned in and her lips planted firmly against Ruby’s, fireworks exploded behind Ruby’s eyes as she slowly brought her arms up and she wrapped them around her shoulders tight and locked her fingers behind Kara’s neck, deepening the kiss more as Sam watched as her girlfriend and her daughter make out, soon the kiss became more hot and heavier as Ruby slid her tongue out and connected with Kara’s.

Sam almost lost her cool… literally as she felt her eyes heat up, she wasn’t angry… she was just so fucking turned on by this.

Kara and Ruby soon pulled apart from the kiss with a wet _‘pop’_ and Kara saw the look Ruby sent towards Sam and she knew what Ruby wanted now, Kara leaned in and smiled as she whispered into Ruby’s ear and she pulled away, Ruby walked over to her mother who looked curiously as her daughter approached her, soon Ruby wrapped her arms around Sam and pulled her in.

Sam let out a squeak as she was pulled in and her lips collided with Ruby’s, Ruby moaned into the kiss and Sam wrapped her arms around Ruby’s body and held her closer to her body as Ruby deepened the kiss, their tongues meeting as the wet sounds of their hot and heavy make out session had Kara so hard right now as she watched the mother and daughter make out.

Ruby gave as good as she got as she deepened the kiss but soon she was forced to break the kiss and she pulled back clenching her eyes shut tight, she felt an unbearable pain in her eyes as she clenched them shut tight “Fuck” she hissed as Sam and Kara moved to her side “Ruby… Darling please look at me” her mother pleaded.

Ruby pushed them aside and she let out a cry as heat exploded from her eyes, the wall in front of her was completely destroyed by the heat beam and all Sam and Kara could do was watch as Ruby panted heavily as she stopped, her cheeks bright red as she stared at the wall which was now destroyed, she was completely horrified by what had happened.

Sam just chuckled though “Well, that answers that question” she joked.

Kara beamed proudly “Oh your first heat blast” she cooed “It’s a bitch but you get used to it” she said.

“Mom… Aunt Kara” Ruby whispered, her voice trembling as panic set in.

Sam and Kara nodded their heads “Okay, let’s get you to the DEO” Sam said “Aunt Alex will look you over”

Ruby nodded her head; though she was going to keep the kiss out of the explanation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this requested story
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Emily


End file.
